Natural gas is combustible and lighter than air. If left unchecked, it will displace oxygen. Unrepaired leaks increase health and environmental risks for employees and the public population.
There are various systems available for patching pipes once a leak is detected and located. For example, external clamps are often times used to repair leaks. However, the installation of external clamps can be quite an intricate process. Various internal repair methods have also been used. A split sleeve spot repair system, such as Link-Pipe™, is an example of an internal repair product. Link-Pipe™ pipe repair system involves covering the damaged area with an internally applied prefabricated stainless steel sleeve. More information can be found regarding Link-Pipe™ through Link-Pipe, Inc. at www.linkpipe.com.
Furthermore, in the repair of natural gas lines, there is a need to effect the repairs in as short a time period as possible. Thus, there is a need for a pipe repair system that is quick, versatile, faster, cheaper and uses a more convenient repair method than is possible with current methods.